Who are you?
by Finished and Gone
Summary: He has no name, no past and no future. Who is the Warrior of Light? What is he through the eyes of his comrades? Is he truly real or just another illusion given off by light?


Everyone has a story to tell. Even the dream has a story to tell. They all have memories to share and futures to revel on.

Everyone except for the man adorn in navy armour, his helmet has two golden horns.

His comrades find him mysterious. Then man is an enigmatic being where his secrets remain hidden in the depths of his crystal blue eyes.

If his comrades try many different keys to explore his forbidden and forgotten realms, none of them manage to find a device that would fit the lock.

Then they would ponder with the qualms in their minds.

Who is the Warrior of Light?

He does not have Firion's reticence or Onion Knight's marred youth.

He does not go near darkness like Cecil or be gullible like Bartz.

He is never insecure with himself like Terra or feels guilt over a lost dream like Cloud.

He does not fear of being alone like Squall or distract himself like Zidane.

He never lets destructive anger take over him like Tidus or drown in hateful pride like Shantotto.

Then who is the Warrior of Light?

How did he end up here when he has no identity, no past or a future?

Sometimes his comrades wonder if the man was wished upon a star.

They wonder if he is encompassed of all the qualities they never had. He is the very creature they wish to become and he is perfect.

There was no flaw to him. It is as if their small but resilient wishes formed a warrior with the purest of all hearts, his features too sacred for prying eyes to look upon.

He is too pure for his comrades and in his league; the light he possesses is the light that never fades. No darkness dares to enter him like it does to the others.

But at night, his tormented allies lay awake under the fading stars and take a closer look onto who the Warrior of Light really is.

In battle, he is a completely different person.

He does not bow his head in shame when he misses a strike like Firion or lose his faith if he gets a blow like Onion Knight.

He does not compliment his opponent once he wins like Cecil or emulate the talents of his allies like Bartz.

He never hates a battle unlike Terra and there is no remorse on his physiognomy unlike the regret on Cloud's face after each wound caused.

It is not a promise that enforces him to fight like Squall or the desire to return to where he is supposed to be like Zidane.

He never flees a battle the way Tidus does when the opponent is far more superior or put on a flamboyant display of knowledge like Shantotto.

In fact, the ethereal being enjoys his battles. His comrades are shocked when they notice the scarlet stains on his cape which he never cares about.

When they watch his expression after he defeats an enemy, they realise that it is the only moment he strains his lips to smile with triumph. He only smiles after a ruthless victory. It is frightening and reminiscent of their arch-enemies.

Then who is the Warrior of Light?

The stars are almost vanishing.

The comrades come up with an answer.

Their leader was born out of darkness. He was never their wishes of the traits that left them incomplete but he represents their desires of what they want to have to complete themselves.

However, this is their conclusion of the Warrior of Light.

The man himself is only determined to end the cycle of conflict.

Sometimes, Sephiroth's words reverberate in his mind.

"You like to fight. You and I are the same."

Is it true? If Chaos had chosen him first would he truly be fighting for darkness?

If the Warrior of Light is the light born from darkness then who is he?

He seems so insubstantial, too perfect to be evil, too malevolent to be good yet here he is fighting alongside the others who were also chosen by Cosmos.

Once the Warrior of Light returns to his despondent allies, they will each tear a piece of his soul and throw the luminous fragments into the heavens above to replace the stars that have faded.

And there his broken soul will remain, the beautiful light embedded in the inconspicuous darkness.


End file.
